


I Am The Dominant

by ShadowKane97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: Pedro Costa never thought he would fulfill his dream, which was to work at the largest company in the world. But his boss tortured him with that divine beauty. And after a night alone in the company pool, Pedro saw how Hunk Maddox was a dominant man.
Relationships: Amanda Del Toro/Ryan Sullivan, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Josehp Del Toro/Fernando Oliver, June Del Toro & Jack Sullivan, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Pedro Costa/Hunk Maddox, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Kudos: 1





	I Am The Dominant

[Storyteller]

The air was festive. Because? Because Imperial was able to sign a contract with one of the biggest companies in New York, Olimpo Empresas.

\- We closed a contract! - Joey sings. - Still with Olimpo.

"This is going to be a big step for Imperial," says Rachel, the company's secretary.

\- I hope - Bardou was always the pessimist of the company.

\- Stop being pessimistic! - Giganto almost removes Bardou's shoulder with the slap of the security guard. - Let's push the limits.

Rachel heads towards Pedro's office, who was printing the contract and his mind that was traveling.

_\- So you are Pedro Felipe Lorenzoni Costa? - Hunk Chinara Maddox, the head of the Imperial company asks._

_That was four years ago, when he was 25 years old. Before, he worked in his hometown, helping his parents and grandfather with the boat company._

_In June, he had received a letter from Imperial for an interview. This was his dream since he was a child, as the Maddox helped poor communities, poor countries and the favelas of Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo. He left his family, his sister, brother-in-law and nephew to continue in his dream._

_When he arrived in Manhattan, he bought a house and left to meet the boss._

_He just never imagined that his future boss was a cat._

_Hunk Chinara Maddox, son of the company's former bosses. His black hair was in disarray, his shirt was almost half-faded, showing Hunk's hairless chest. The black skin matched his eyes, which were dark brown._

_Pedro tried not to be silent._

_\- Yes._

_Hunk gave a half smile._

_\- And where did you come from, Pedro? - he pronounced the name of the carioca in a provocative way._

_And Pedro realized that._

_\- From Rio de Janeiro._

_The African undoes his tie._

_\- And you worked with your family. What was the branch?_

_\- By boats. - he relaxed a little. - And my family makes a lot._

_\- So you must understand about ventures?_

_\- Yes._

_The young chief thought a lot about his home. And he kept thinking about the carioca with green eyes._

_And he made a mistake by telling his parents over dinner._

_\- Are you in love with him? - the father blows cigarette smoke._

_\- What! - Hunk chokes on wine. - I don't like him! And he is an employee of mine! I cannot have a relationship with him!_

_\- That's how I met your father, my dear._

_In his car, he murmured to himself:_

_\- Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. - Hunk again thought of Pedro. He sighs, with a big, silly smile. - With those beautiful eyes, that hoarse voice, his mouth ... - Hunk stops right away. He was thinking about other things. - I feel like kissing that mouth._

_He got home and threw himself on the bed. He sees the volume between his legs._

_\- Pedro. You will make me lose control._

And Hunk stops masturbating while Rachel knocks on the door. He quickly puts the member in his pants and opens the door.

\- Pedro is printing the contract sheet for the company Olimpo.

\- It's ok.

Rachel noticed the boss's strange attitude.

\- Mr. Chinara, did you jack off again? And thinking about Pedro?

Hunk blushed.

\- Like you...?

\- It is...

-... Half of the face you want something more with Pedro - Nico di Angelo speaks carrying a box.

Rachel entered Hunk's office and closed the door.

\- I can not.

\- Yes, you can. - Rachel sits on a chair in front of Hunk. - Leave it with me.

\- Rachel ...

\- Leave it to Mom here. - Rachel gave an evil smile. - He's jealous of me. Because of you.

\- Because of me?

\- How slow you men are.

Pedro opens it and soon goes a noticeable expression of jealousy.

-Take it-Rachel gives the boss a wink before she leaves.

Rachel closes the door, singing a song from The Weeknd.

Pedro makes a sound in the back of his throat.

\- What was Rachel talking to you about?

\- Talking about her trip from Cuba. - he said a half truth. - She danced with a guy over there.

\- Ah - he had the contract sheet in hand.

Tease him, he remembered the redhead's words.

\- So ... Do you have an active sex life? - after that, he faded two buttons of his shirt.

Pedro swallows and tightens his pants.

\- Ann doesn't. he said quietly.

\- And you wanted ... - Hunk taps the pen on the table and gets up from the chair. Gently take the contract and put it on the table. Pedro's heart was racing. Hunk takes Pedro's hand, entwines them and kisses the hand. - Would you go out with me?

It was working, the provocation made Pedro completely red and speechless.

But soon Pedro reciprocates.

\- If I could - Pedro pulls the boss around the waist. Both were the same height. The two faced each other. - I would have a moment with you.

Pedro soon regretted saying that. Hunk leans against the wall, getting absurdly close.

\- Why not now? - Pedro licked his lips - Nobody will know.

The two would kiss, but they were interrupted.

\- I can enter? - soon came Angela's sweet voice.

They moved away, looking at each other.

\- Did I interrupt anything? Angela asks.

\- No - Pedro and Hunk talk together.

A few hours later, the company building had only Hunk, Pedro and Rachel.

Hunk typed on the computer quickly. Pedro was organizing the sheets.

\- Pedro, I'm going - Rachel gives him the key. - Did you know you have a pool?

Pedro went to that pool.

He went into the water.

\- Shit, how cold.

He lost the feeling of time. He submerged and pushed with his feet to return to the surface.

And there was Hunk, crouched.

\- Holy shit! - He gets a fright - What a fright.

\- I didn't mean to scare you - Hunk apologizes - Rachel told me about a pool.

\- How funny, she also told me.

Hunk takes the courage to ask:

\- I can enter?

\- But of course.

But this would be the night that everything would change.


End file.
